Son of Iron
by exposed-like-a-nerve
Summary: Nobody knows that the small boy from Ohio, Blaine Anderson is actually called Blaine Anderson-Stark, and is the inconspicuous son of the metal hero Iron Man. One day, enemy forces learn of Tony Stark's secret and have big plans for the son of iron.
1. Chapter One

**This is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction. So good for me! My two favourite obsessions are the Avengers and Glee, so voila. Also I do not own either The Avengers or Glee, I don't know why we have to say this because it's pretty obvious. Also I don't own the 'Blaine Stark' universe thing, if you are the owner reading this, message me with a complaint or something and I'll change this.**

**Happy reading! -This has not been beta-ed so apologises if there's any autocorrect, my iPad is sometimes infuriating.-**

**(So this is all set before graduation, Blaine would be a Junior.)**

Blaine yawned and turned over in his warm, king sized bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, squinting at the line of sunshine coming from behind the curtains, brightening his dark room. When the alarm clock on his bedside turned to 6:00AM, the curtains started to open automatically, illuminating Blaine's humongous room. "It is 6.04 am. The date is Tuesday the 23rd August 2012. It is 65 degrees, I recommend short clothing, but a jumper would be advised." said a British computerized voice, sounding from the walls. Blaine got out of his bed and walked up to his large window, which viewed the ocean and the town of Ohio. Blaine tapped the window and a large house icon popped up, he pressed it and other assorted icons appeared across the screen. Blaine started typing a new message from pressing an envelope symbol. He looked over it and smiled.

He turned and walked towards his on-suite bathroom, over his shoulder he called "JARVIS?" Immediately , the earlier British voice replied "Yes Sir?" Blaine instead went into his large walk-in wardrobe and began picking out his outfit for today. "Send message to Kurt, and ask Dad if he's taking me to school today?" Blaine took out a long sleeved, blue cashmere jumper his dad had recently bought for him from Paris, or Italy...his dad goes to a lot of places. A few seconds later and Blaine was ready to go into the shower. "Message sent. And your father wishes me to tell you he is attending a meeting later today and he needs to prepare, but he states that you can take the Porsche is you want. The blue one." Blaine nodded to himself, he didn't really expect his dad to be free, he was always up to his head with business related hubbub, but there was no harm in trying. "Thanks JARVIS."

Almost 10 minutes later, Blaine emerged from the shower and dried himself off. Blaine dressed into his chosen outfit, he stopped to admire his new jumper, it was soft and could tell it was worth more than his entire wardrobe combined. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a message icon flashing on his window screen. Blaine walked over whiles zipping up his black skinny (really skinny) jeans and tapped the message.

_From: Kurt Hummel_

'Good morning to you too! I'm looking forward to today, Rachael has been helping me come up with new ideas for my campaign and I'm confident I'm going to win this! See you at school xx'

Blaine smiled and swiped his hand across the screen and everything moved to the right and disappeared. Blaine exited his room and ran down the many stairs that led to the kitchen, and began mumbling song lyrics to himself "It's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie, it's the moment to live, it's the-Woah!" He got startled when he saw his dad in the centre of the living room, stretching on a yoga mat. "Mornin' squirt." Replied Tony as he bend his right knee forward whiles keeping his left leg straight, pushing his hands out in front of himself. "Look, sorry I can't take you to school, I need to get ready for this Stark meeting about how the...erm...yeah well-details aren't important, Pepper is more in the know." Blaine got a glass of orange juice from the fridge ""Even though it's your company." Tony stood up and touched his toes "You know how it is Blaine, I'm more the pretty face of the company, Pepper is the brains, she deals with all the mindless paper work" Tony straightened his back "I just stand there and look pretty." There was a sound of heels on the floor board and Pepper came walking in smiling in her perfect grey suit and her ginger hair up in a neat pony tail "That you are, Mr Stark."

"Good Mornin' my sweet orange sunshine." Tony walked over to Pepper, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly. Blaine took a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it. "OK guys, keep it PG. Keep in mind it is before 12." Tony pulled back "Mmmhhmm never stopped me before." Pepper laughed, pecking Tony on the nose and took an orange from the bowl. "Good morning Blaine, got everything ready for school?" Blaine pointed to satchel on the living room couch and nodded. "All set." Tony went to a different bowl on the end of the kitchen table and threw Blaine a set of car keys. "I trust you, OK? You're my one and only...please don't crash the car." Blaine laughed and started walking down the steps to the garage "Love you too dad."

Blaine checked his watch and saw he had plenty of time to get to school. He walked across his dad's workshop floor, stepping over many tools his dad had forgot to clean away. He looked to his left and right, quickly admiring the spectacular Iron Man suits in their glass cases. He finally reached the cars and hopped into the shiny, blue Porsche. The interior was all leather and it smelled like dead cows and happiness. Blaine started the ignition and drove out of the lot.

Blaine decided to have the hood down today, seeing as the sun was out and shining a lovely warm glow, so he drove the rest of the trip, letting the cool morning summer breeze lash through his hair. Blaine pressed a button on the car console and JARVIS told him good morning again. "Hey JARVIS, send a message to Kurt, saying 'On my way to school, can't wait to hear the big news.' Then three x's." Blaine sighed and felt blissful for the rest of the drive. Nobody knew of Blaine life of luxury, nobody. And they definitely didn't know his last name wasn't Anderson but in fact Stark. Also he was forbidden to tell anybody his father was the infamous Tony Stark, the super hero Iron Man. But they wouldn't believe him anyway.

Blaine turned into the schools car park with the roof back up, loving the looks he was getting from every student he drove past. Blaine smiled and took out a pair of dark expensive Prada sunglasses from the glove box and looked at himself in the over head mirror, this was a very new look for him, but he had to admit, he looked hot. He found a packet of spearmint gum and he slipped a piece into his mouth. Blaine got out of the car and carried his satchel by its handle. All the students had to take a double take to realize who he was, but most people thought he was new, but the smarter people soon realized he was the 'bowtie freak who was dating the Hummel kid'. Blaine put his car keys over his shoulder and locked his car as he walked away. His self confidence was through the roof right now.

He walked into the school and passed by all the students and smiled again at all the new looks, he almost laughed out loud when a group of cheerleaders who winked and checked him out as he walked past. Blaine dropped his glasses down the brink of his nose and couldn't resist winking at them. They practically melted into a puddle on the floor. Blaine turned a corner and heard the bell ring out, right on time. Everybody around him scooted past to get to their lesson, and Blaine jogged up to the room for Glee club. He quickly peeped in and saw everyone was inside, Blaine stood back and smiled as the confidence was still there. "God, I feel awesome today." Blaine turned into the room and walked in as normal, but with a bit more of a spring in his step. Mr Shuester turned to Blaine, he narrowed his eyes and smiled "Well look here everyone, we have a new comer! I'm Mr Shuester, and this is the glee club, would you like to sign up?" Blaine laughed and looked around, they all stared at him like they had never seen him before. Even Santana was twirling her hair and smirking at him. "Guys...it's me." Blaine lifted his glasses onto his head and smiled at everyone. "Oh, Blaine! I'm so sorry I-well...you look different." Blaine nodded "I am well aware." He looked to Kurt and saw him with wide eyes, trying to comprehend his goofy, boyfriend now stood looking like a model out of Vogue. Blaine smirked when he saw Kurt putting his satchel on his lap. "Yeah, my-...dad lent me his car today...the blue one outside-"

"Dude. That's_ your_ car?" Exclaimed Puck. Blaine grinned "Yep." Praised by Puck,

"Jeeze, I feel bad for checking you out Hobbit...but I like the new look." Blaine nodded "Thank you Santana." Blaine walked to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Kurt. He leaned over and whispered into Kurts ear "What do you think of the new look?" Kurt blushed tremendously and turned to face Blaine "Blaine, you're wearing the new Marc Jacobs sweater, it doesn't hit the shops for another 4 months!" He then looked down at Blaines pants "But I _definitely_ love the new look." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaines and they held that position for a good few seconds, until Kurt pulled away and rested his right hand on Blaines leg.

This wasn't a bad start to a day.

**Thank you, you lovely popsicle for reading! If you want to be updated when I next publish a chapter, then follow the story (or bookmark it, which ever is easiest) and if you want to tell me how you felt about this first chapter (I'm not sure if it's good or not :S) then a review would be lovely! The summer holidays are almost over but i'll try my best to update sooooon.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh yes, and this is rated T for later on, just to say.**

SO: I promise I'll try not to turn into one of those people who creates a huge cliff hanger then never updates. I'm part of an RP so that takes up way too much of my time (and I have a lot of free time). And I've just got a letter saying I can re take my GCSE maths exam in November, which would be good if I wasn't so good at procrastinating against revision. Also I feel so bad because today I accidentally elbowed a Year 7 in the face,

_** it was an accident!**_**  
**

**Also I have "Written on your skin" by Newton Faulkner in my head. Just imagine all the Avengers sitting Bruce down and then Tony gets up and starts singing to him, then they all join in and they're running through trees and dancing for him to make him smile-**

_Lauren, get on with the story_. OK.

At the end of glee club, everybody grabbed their belongings, mumbled quick goodbyes or 'see you later' and left. Kurt wandered to the door and stopped to wait for Blaine. The said man was busily putting away his sheet music when his Dad's ring tone started playing _'I. Am. IRON MAN'_. He looked to Kurt who was still stood waiting for him, but he couldn't let him over hear his conversation. "Yeah...Black Sabbath. I-I'll just be a minute Kurt, go on without me!" Kurt nodded and walked out, Blaine felt terrible, he had been doing this to Kurt a lot lately. Bailing on dates, asking Kurt to leave his house early because his dad was currently driving home intoxicated from another business success. Blaine sighed and answered the call "Hi Dad." He heard his Dad's voice being out of breath.

"Blaine! Buddy, how's school?" Blaine sat back down

"It's going good, just finished glee practice." He heard his dad's chuckle crackle slightly "Oh yeah, you're still in that aren't you?"

"Yeah...yeah I am..." He heard his dad go silent for a moment "Are you OK dad?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy Blainey, just-trying-to-fly-out-of-the-range-of-some-big-ass-military-airforce-machinery but it's under control."

"Wait, what? Dad, I thought you said you were going to avoid trying to-"

"Yeah, yeah I probably did. Shame I didn't listen. Look I gotta,_ WHOA SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE_, OK Bud gotta take care of this."

**End call.**

"Right."

..

"So Kurt, I'm so sorry I've been...distant" Blaine said as he caught up to Kurt in the hallway "but I'll make it up to you, how about a coffee date at the Lima Bean?" One of their favourite places. Kurt pulled Blaine to the side of the corridor "Blaine, it's OK, really. And coffee and cuddles sounds lovely." Kurt quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked off towards his next lesson.

Blaine attempted to tame his hair, but the curls defeated him once again, popping out all over the place. _The one time I forget my gel_. He leaned against his car waiting for Kurt, he felt a vibration in his pocket, and Blaine took out his phone and saw it was from Pepper.

**From: Pepper 'and salt' Potts**

_Blaine, your dad isn't back from Siberia yet, he didn't leave much information but he took the suit so I guess he'll be gone a while. We can order pizza tonight if you want?  
_

Blaine smiled, he loved that Pepper took the time to try to act like a mother figure along with having the weight of a company on her shoulders. Blaine started to type a message back when he heard a soft "Hey there." Blaine jumped a foot in the air and dropped his phone. "Kurt! Jesus you scared me." Kurt only laughed "Sorry, I should have coughed or rattled my keys. Oh, you dropped your phone." Kurt bent down and picked up his mobile "O-oh that's...yeah thank you Kurt-" Blaine reached out for it, Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine when he took it back. "Who's Pepper?" Oh lord.

"She's...she's urm...my tutor." Well, at least you're not completely lying...Pepper did help you out on your Science homework. "Yeah, and she was just messaging me that she's going to be busy tonight, so I don't have a class...that's all." Blaine smiled again; he was always good with his smiles. Kurt looked around to make sure there were no Jocks or judgmental teachers around before inching forward to Blaine "Well, if you're not busy tonight, then we could have our own night in?" Blaine smirked and leaned forward "I like the sound of that." They kissed each other softly, making sure the kiss was not too long but not too short, before Blaine took Kurt's hand and they climbed into Blaine's car.

"I still can't believe you own this. It makes my car look like a crappy hot wheels." Blaine turned on the ignition and managed to switch JAVIS off before he spoke, he couldn't let Kurt find out about him, he'd become suspicious since he is Tony Stark's best fan. "I've gone a full day without coffee, my body is shutting down." Blaine said whiles pulling out from school. He felt Kurt's hand on his own "Well we'd better get your fix before you pass out, then I'd have to drive and I don't want that responsibility, this car is too perfect to be spoilt by my bad driving." Blaine chuckled "Glad to know you have your priorities straight, car before boyfriend."

It wasn't long before they were walking into the Lima Bean and arguing over who's going to pay. "Blaine, I said that my dad has given me my allowance and I can pay for it-" Blaine shook his head "And I say that this is my treat, and my dad gets paid too much, so I'm buying. No more arguing, go pick a seat." Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek who then grinned largely and went to pick some secluded plush seats. Blaine got to the counter and asked the barrister for a non fat mocha and his usual medium drip, with biscotti. The woman (whose name tag read Penny) handed Blaine the coffee but intentionally lingered her hands on the cups so their hands touched. "Thank you very much. " Penny wanted to keep the conversation going "So, the drip is for you?" Yes, so is the mocha, I'm having two due of coffee for myself; the girl was cute but clueless. "Yes it is." Blaine turned but she spoke again "I knew it; you seem like the kind of guy...who likes drip..." Was she flirting? Or badly attempting to? "I-erm, yes I suppose. I mean the flavour isn't too strong-" Blaine looked down at his cup and saw a number scrawled on with a black sharpie and a love heart. Blaine looked back up to Penny.

"And the Mocha is for my boyfriend over there" he looked over to the seats where an entertained Kurt sat with his head propped up with his hands and started waving furiously "I must dash, I don't want to bring him cold coffee." Penny's face dropped, and then she surprised him "I am so sorry, I didn't know that you...I just...you look very nice in your jumper." Blaine smiled and reassured her "Hey that's OK. And thank you, if I was straight then I'd be all over you after that pick up line." They both exchanged small giggles and Blaine walked towards his table. He couldn't help but notice two men sitting near the exit door, they were reading papers nothing out of the ordinary, it's just they were wearing dark clothing and had small but noticeable ear pieces. One of them turned and looked Blaine up and down, his eyes were dark and searching, and Blaine turned away immediately and sat next to Kurt. "Were you enjoying the show?" Kurt snuggled up to Blaine "Oh I was, too bad it was a one night performance."

They both sat in silence for a bit, savouring their coffee and each other's presence. After a short while Blaine halved his biscuit and offered it to Kurt who took it and kissed Blaine as a thank you. "Thank you for the coffee, it was-" Blaine tilted his head at Kurt's sudden stop; he appeared to be staring at someone. "What-" Blaine turned and saw the person Kurt was staring at, it was the couple from earlier, they were leaving the coffee shop and were staring at Blaine whiles speaking into their ear pieces. Something about them felt very wrong. "Wonderful." Kurt finished, who looked a bit on edge. "Y-yes well, how about we head over to my place?" Kurt smiled instantly at the offer. "Good idea."

..

They both headed into the house and Blaine took Kurt's coat, whiles he was distracted by the new painting Pepper had brought over from the old house, Blaine went to the small control panel beside the coat rack and disabled JARVIS' automatic voice "So_... hungry_?" Kurt turned around and nodded. Blaine took his shoes off and walked down the large corridor heading to the kitchen. Kurt dawdled behind to admire the family photographs on the walls; he hadn't taken much notice of them because he was always so distracted by Blaine. Kurt stopped at a group photo consisting of 12 people, all men dressed in very fine clothing and in some sort of. Kurt saw it was on a funny angle and as he pushed it back a small note fell down. Kurt picked it up and read

_2010 Convention After Party. Robert made fun of Blaine's hair; his coat got "borrowed". Which I think held his car keys. But I didn't think he'd need them anyway seeing as I probably blew his car up afterwards._

The message made Kurt raise an eyebrow. I wonder who wrote it? So many questions over a small note. Kurt returned it to the back of the picture and continued walking, skimming each photo. _Blaine with another group, another group, Blaine with an elderly couple, Blaine doing water polo, Blaine in a lab, Blaine eating ice cream with his mother, _they all in some way consisted of Blaine. Kurt almost hit the kitchen area when a photo on the opposite wall caught his eye, it was the back of three people's heads facing a sunset. A red head, a boy (who must be Blaine) and an older man with dark scruffy hair, his uncle? His brother? His father-well, to be honest..Kurt had never actually seen a picture of Blaine's dad, only his mother Elaine, who was a stunningly beautiful woman. But she was brunette. _Who was the red head?_

Kurt left the corridor and joined Blaine in the kitchen who had his back to Kurt and was talking to somebody on his phone. "Thank you Pepper, it's just I have Kurt over and...yeah...thank you. OK I'll see you soon, love you too." Kurt wasn't one to-_yes OK, he had a tendency to judge before he had found more evidence_, but right now he was being very suspicious of Blaine. Was this 'Pepper' actually his 'tutor'? Blaine is very intelligent, he wouldn't need a tutor. _God, what am I thinking? Blaine wouldn't cheat, he's gayer than Iain Mchellen singing with Elton John on a rainbow riding a two horned unicorn, wearing leopard stiletto heels...pooping glitter._(1)

Kurt made his presence know by coughing loudly "Hey Blaine." Said man jumped high again as he pressed the end button. "Kurt, please stop doing that." He put the phone on the table and went quickly to the fridge. "So..." Kurt began, leaning against the stone island and kicked his feet behind him. "Nice pictures." Blaine closed the door with a large bottle of greyish liquid. "Yeah, they're great." Kurt pressed on "So, there are a lot of men in those pictures." Blaine got two cups out "Well yes, are you jealous?" Kurt scoffed "No. I was just wondering if any of them were...your-" Blaine started pouring the liquid. "_My_?" Blaine started to get a bit panicky, Kurt had been asking about his father for a while, and Blaine had to come up with a new excuse every time.

Kurt sighed and took the cup "thanks." He was momentarily defeated, but he wasn't leaving this house until he got answers. When Kurt took a sip he recoiled "oh that's not...Mmm...What is this?" Blaine looked down at the bottle and saw it had a small sticker on saying _Keeping-me-alive' Juice._

_Dad._

"Oh, that's why. It's not green tea, its chlorophyll." Blaine put the bottle back in the fridge. "What? What's 'chlorophyll'?" Kurt was unsure what he just drank. "Oh don't worry Kurt, it's harmless. It you know, oxygenates the blood, regenerates cells, and neutralizes toxins...metal toxins." Blaine closed the fridge and faced Kurt. "Sorry, do you want anything-"

"Blaine!" Kurt was tired of everything. "I don't care about food or tea right now. This is what I'm talking about, you being sneaky, cancelling on me and now you have a tutor? Answer me truthfully, please. What's going on?" Blaine hated fighting, especially with Kurt, it was painful. But he just couldn't tell him...but he wanted to. "I don't know what you mean Kurt. I've just been struggling in" _think of a subject think of a subject you're not struggling with anything...except_ "science, just physics, nothing major." Kurt still stood with his arms crossed. "You're not telling me something. I don't like that Blaine." Kurt hated knowing that Blaine was keeping something from him; they trusted each other, but obviously not. "I-it's not like that Kurt-"

"Who is your dad?" Kurt blurted out. Blaine looked down. "I thought we had gone over this." Kurt moved forward "But why is it so important that you can't even give me a straight answer?! Last month you told me that he was an architect in New Zealand, and last week you said he was a marine biologist in Brazil. _Please_Blaine." Kurt came around to stand in front of him. "Blaine please, I hate it when you lie to me."

Blaine sighed and put his head in his hands. "OK. Look." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. "My dad is a...very powerful man. He is involved in high businesses and knows very bad people. That's why I haven't told you for so long, because if they know that you know, then they'd come after you. I had to keep it a secret to protect you." Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, come on be serious-" Blaine looked down and let out a long breath, then took Kurt's hand. "I am being serious, but I think there's a way to show you what I mean."

Blaine pulled Kurt down the corridor and over to the foyer where the sofa and piano sat. "Down here." Blaine started to descend the stairs, still holding onto Kurt. "Blaine? Why are we going into your garage?" Kurt still believed it was just a garage, because Blaine said he wasn't allowed down there just because of the expensive cars. "Oh trust me, you're gonna want to see this." At the bottom of the stairs, Blaine covered Kurt's eyes and guided him across the workshop floor. "Blaine, seriously what's going on? Were you just lying and there's a surprise party?" Blaine stopped "...No. OK, keep your eyes shut." Blaine uncovered Kurt's eyes and ran to the control panel situated in front of the collection of suits. "Open." Kurt opened his eyes and Blaine pressed a few buttons, the cabinets opened and each Iron Man suit rolled out and powered up.

Kurt's mouth dropped open._ "Good evening Master Blaine, may I ask why you've powered up each of your father's suits?"_ Kurt put his hands on his mouth. "Just showing my boyfriend my identity" Kurt was still silent._ "Of course Sir, your father is expected home in approximately 1 hour."_ Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt. "Thank you JARVIS." He saw Kurt's eyes fixated on the middle suit. "I-I don't-" Blaine took Kurt's hands. "Kurt...my real name isn't Anderson." Kurt lowered his hands and managed to choke out "W-What?" Blaine turned and pointed to the most well known gold and red suit.

"My dad is Iron Man."

**(1) Someone needs to draw this.**

Also thank you very much for reading. Chapter three is in the works! And I would like to give everyone who favourite/followed/reviewed so far, you guys are fabulous!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Oh christ. Go on, hit me. I know I deserve it. How long has it been? *Looks at watch* Okay, too long. BUT-my mock exams are next week and I haven't revised a bit because I've been writing this...but this counts as English revision, right?**

**BUT ALSO HOLY MOTHER OF ANTONY HAVE YOU SEEN THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER? WOWZAA SHIT. THE SUIT, WAS ON TOP OF HIM...AND NOW I'M EXPECTING TUMBLR TO CREATE SUIT/TONY FANFICTIONS. *Cough* anyway...**

_My dad is Iron Man._

"What?"

"Kurt...I know it's a lot to take in. But you must realise this is a big thing-"

"A big thing?! Of course it's a big thing. My boyfriend has lied to me, I just...Blaine this is stupid." Kurt was bewildered, it was just impossible that his boyfriend could be the offspring of one of the most well known men on the planet.

"Yes I know. I couldn't tell you earlier, dad made me promise-"

"Oh for god's sake Blaine, stop it."

"Stop what?" Blaine asked, moving forward but Kurt took a step back.

"Stop playing this game. Your dad can't possibly be Tony Stark_. Iron Man_ for god's sake." Blaine turned to look at the suits, from the original silver to the shinier golden.

"Then how do you explain these?" Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You...got them at a comic convention." Kurt thought that was a reasonable explanation, but Blaine scoffed.

"Kurt, these are genuine-"

"Yes I bet the guy who sold them to you told you that. Have you...I don't know, even tried them on?" Blaine looked down.

"No. Dad told me it was too dangerous." Kurt sighed and looked around.

"Look Blaine. I don't know what your aim is. But I know for a fact Tony Stark doesn't have any children, he's not even married!"

"He was married, but when Mum got pregnant things got complicated-"

"Sure, of course." Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying to fight all the confusion in his head. "So I'm going to go. And you're going to think of a good apology, and I'll see you on Monday." Kurt was about to turn when a strong British voice addressed Blaine.

_'Master Blaine, your father is currently flying in. Shall I tell him you have guests?'_

"Well I have to say _that_ is quite impressive." Kurt knew from reading countless articles on Antony Stark that he had his own personal computer wired into his home. _Blaine must have asked one of the members of the AV club to help him out...or something._"But tell...whatever or whoever it is no. I'm leaving." Kurt turned to leave, Blaine couldn't let Kurt go, not yet...he had to see.

"Kurt! Please wait. My dad is on his way, can you just-?"

"NO BLAINE. I just can't believe you'd...I don't know what to think." He really didn't know what to think. _Should I go along with this? I mean, why would Blaine lie to me? What would he accomplish?_

There was a sudden rumbling sound and the noise of a rocket at takeoff. A light at the end of the drive way shone brighter and brighter until some sort of a man sized rocket dipped and swerved into the workplace. Kurt covered his eyes to avoid getting blinded by the sudden wave of light, when the suit was hovering just about a metre off the ground, the rockets and thrusters switched off and Tony landed with a neat thud on the platform. "Hey Bud." Tony's voice said from beneath the helmet.

"Dad, are you OK?" Blaine asked rushing over to the platform."Of course I am squirt, I mean the Afghanis didn't give up so easily, nothing I can't handle, but it's sorted." Tony begun to walk down the steps as robotic arms came out from the floor and started to undress the billionaire from the suit. "You look a little frightened Blainey." The luckiest kid in the world walked over to look his dad in the eyes "Well, yes I'm frightened, you've come home with bullet holes in the suit again, and you've left me with barely any information. And-and..." Blaine looked over to Kurt who had an expression which looked like he had been offered to have oral sex with Sarah Jessica Parker. Blaine leaned over to his dad who followed his sons lead. "My boyfriend is here." Tony went wide eyed; he turned to look at the shocked, pail faced teen. "Oh, so he is."

Tony turned back to whisper to his son "Are you sure about this? I mean we have discussed this before but you kept making la-la noises and turning on America's Next Top Model-" Blaine shushed him. "I know...but it felt right to tell him today." Tony made a quick glance to Kurt, who now had a grin on his face. Tony raised an eyebrow at his son. "Yeah...he's a fan."

Tony smiled and stood up straight, rubbing his hands together. "Excellent! Well, Blaine has told me aaalll about you Kurt, I'd never thought I'd actually get to meet you. My biggest fan apparently." Tony walked over to Kurt and extended his hand. "Great to finally meet the guy who's stole my son's heart." Kurt, still watching Tony with creepy fascination, he slowly took Tony's hand and shook it gently. "You're Iron Man." Tony grinned "Yes I am. And you are my son's boyfriend." Kurt finally blinked "Are you going to kill me? Because I promise me and Blaine have never fought-well only once but I swear it'll never happen-" Tony chuckled "Dear god no, I wouldn't dare lay a finger on a boy with such incredible fashion sense. But I will hunt for your blood only if you do hurt my Blainey or you team up with some anti hero crime team." Tony put his other hand on top of Kurt's, who then inhaled very quickly at the touch "then I won't be able to help myself." Kurt wasn't sure how fast his heart was racing, only that is Tony smiled again he was pretty sure his heart was going to explode. Blaine meanwhile was busy putting his head in his hands to try to hide his embarrassment "dad, please don't threaten my boyfriend."

Tony chuckled and let go of Kurt's hand, but Kurt was still holding on to his tightly. Tony pulled a bit, but it was clear Kurt didn't want his idol to leave. "Urm...Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt let go like he was just electrified and smiled "Oh, I-I'm sorry." Tony turned, still grinning, to hop on to his work station to fix his suit. "That is perfectly alright Kurt-my-boy, I'm used to it." Tony clapped his hands and different assorted holograms flickered on around him. "JARVIS, open my inbox, I haven't visited in a few life cycles." On the large transparent screen in front of Tony, JARVIS opened the inbox, displaying the number of messages which had a few commas in. "Sir, you have a new inbox from Director Fury." Tony tapped on the message and read "Mrmmm...The Avengers, eh? Again? God damn it Fury get off my back, if we're going to start this I want to be the Justin Timberlake of the band."

Blaine grabbed the unresponsive Kurt by the shoulders and led him out. "Oh, that's top secret stuff, can't let you eaves drop-" Kurt finally blinked again, staring at Blaine whiles he was being pushed out of the room. "You're dad is Iron Man." Blaine looked forward and nodded "Yep..." Kurt kept staring forwards. "Tony Stark."

Blaine led Kurt up the stairs "I know..." Kurt took a breath "Blaine I have posters of your dad on my wall."

"Don't remind me..."

"_Shirtless_ pictures."

"_Please _don't remind me."

"I run a blog online dedicated to him."  
"Yeah, that kinda creeped me out..." Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine when they were back in the main foyer. "Blaine...I-I'm so sorry for everything, but for not believing you. It's just insane to think about you having Iron Man as a dad. I bet you see him get into all kinds of awesome fights and battles and designing new tech-" Blaine smirked, Kurt was so adorable when he gets excited. He walked out to the balcony and watched over the bustling town of Ohio.

"Well, I do _watch_ the battles...from afar, preferably from the news at home. But I did have a bit of input for the new Stark Tower. It's going to be blue, and the lettering is going to be large and white, oh and the best part is that it's going to be the first in clean energy." Kurt stood fascinated; this was all too much to comprehend. Blaine-Anderson S-T-A-R-K. Blaine sighed and looked into Kurt's brown eyes. "So, this isn't too weird?" Kurt just laughed "Are you kidding me? Blaine..." Kurt pointed back to the stairs "_Iron Man_...of course it's not weird. Well it might be when Mercedes finds out, she is going to flip-" Blaine cut straight in "No, no no no no. She can't know. _No one can know_. I'm breaking all the rules telling _you_. This is serious business Kurt, if people started finding out I'm his son, then I'll be putting all my friends and family in danger. But I trust you with my life Kurt; please promise me you won't tell anybody."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face "Of course I won't tell anybody. It makes perfect sense and I would hate to break your trust. I love you." Blaine smiled broadly "God, I love you too."

From the top of a building, one miles out, a lone man with a long ranged telescope zoomed in on the two boys embracing. The man lifted up his balaclava and spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Yep, I see them."

_"So what should I tell the boss?" _The man smiled.

"Tell him that Tony's son is quite the looker, but his _boyfriend_ looks very appealing."

The pale skinned man chuckled whilst putting the walkie away, packing up his gear and walking to the edge of the building. "And this is the reason I became an assassin." He hopped off the edge onto the fire escape and slid down the ladders to land next to a large black car with the registration plate reading 'H-A-M-M-E-R'.

**Do you...do you get the ending? Because of Justin Hammer? Now you do? Oh good. Because he's going rogue and...well *taps nose*.**

**Also, does anyone have any good ideas as to how I could get Bruce into the story? I need my science bros.**

**Thank you for reading my sweet cupcakes, until next time!**


End file.
